


Homofobic mother

by Jormachan



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 20:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9200972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jormachan/pseuds/Jormachan
Summary: This is a part of a roleplay and my first story kind thingy~Im sorry for the typos.





	

Yoongi wiped his tears away as more fell on his cheek. He then remembered something that hadn't crossed his mind for a long time. 

Flashback~

"Come in. No ones home", Yoongi smiled pulling his boyfriend in. "Are you sure? I don't want to get into trouble", Jinyoung whined. "We can't fuck outside and I saw them leave. Please come in", Yoongi looked at him with puppy eyes. "Okayy", Jinyoung smiled.  
They walked upstairs to Yoongis room and he closed the door pushing Jinyoung to his bed. "We have to be quick", he smirked. Jinyoung pulled Yoongi closer and slid his hand under his pants. "Deeemm Suga you're hard", he gasped. "I can't help it. You're so hot", he moaned unzipping his pants. Jinyoung pulled Yoongis shirt up kissing his stomach. Yoongi pulled his pants to his knees and Jinyoung looked at his cock. "I'm not walking after this", he smirked and wrapped his lips around Yoongis member. Yoongi smirked to his words. "I promise I'll be gentle", he whispered stroking his hear. "Don't stop", Yoongi moaned as Jinyoung sucked harder.  
Before Yoongi could even react to the footsteps that he heard his rooms door opened and his mother was standing in his room. He quickly put his pants back on and looked at his mother with a shocked face. "M-mom", he stuttered. "Shut the fuck up you faggot", she yelled to his son. "But mom", Yoongi tried. "I said shut up", she yelled back slapping Yoongi. "If I never see this boy in our house I'm kicking you out. He's going now", she angrily pointed Jinyoung to leave. Jinyoung ran out like a scared puppy. "Mom!!! This is not fair!!!", Yoongi yelled back trying to go after his boyfriend but his mother pushed him away. "You're grounded", she yelled closing the door making a lot noise. 

***

Yoongi walked out of his apartment and looked around trying to spot Jinyoung. "Suga", he yelled happily and ran towards him. "I'm so clad you came", Yoongi cried. "Are you okay?", he asked pulling Yoongi into a hug. "She keeps hitting me", Yoongi whispered.  
It has been almost half year after Yoongis mother saw him and Jinyoung together. After that his life had gotten down like a rollercoaster.  
"We can't keep seeing like this", Jinyoung whispered pulling away. He now saw the bruises on Yoongis body. "Omg...", he covered his mouth, tears falling in his cheeks. "Please don't cry!!", Yoongi cried back. "Yoongi where are you!!?", they heard his mother yelling inside. "I have to go", he ran back in and wiped away his tears putting in his angry face. "What now mom?", he rolled his eyes. "What were you doing? Fucking that boy again? Smoking?", she grabbed his arm and pulled his son close to her face. "Why won't you do as I say? Do I have to hit you more often?", she spit on his face. Yoongi pushed his mother away and pulled out a gun when she lifted up her hand. "Are you going to shoot me?", she laughed coming closer to Yoongi. "You won't survive without..", she collapsed to the floor. He laughed at her kneeling next to her body. "What were you saying mom? I'll survive just well without you hitting me", he kicked her body and opened the door to the screaming Jinyoung. "Omg baby what have you done??", he closed the door and walked in gasping. "I killed her?", he smirked. "That's... no. Suga. No", Jinyoung cried. "Where's my Suga that I knew?", he walked to him cupping Yoongis face to his hands. "Babe. He's dead", Yoongi grinned eavily. "No", Jinyoung shook his head and backed away. "Yes", Yoongi grinned walking towards him. "Now we can be together and we can fuck whenever we want", he laughed with a evil grin. Jinyoung cried backing away from him. "Don't you want me anymore?", he asked angry. Jinyoung couldn't get a word out so he just shook his head in shock. "You fucking liar", he yelled and shot his boyfriend watching his body to collapse on the floor next to his mother. Yoongi grinned eavily, but that didn't last long. He soon realized what he had done and dropped the gun collapsing next to Jinyoung. "Babe???", he cried hugging his dead body. "I'm so sorry. I love you"

**Author's Note:**

> I know its short, but there may be more in the future who knows.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it tho.  
> Tell your opinion in the comments ^^


End file.
